fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Vortex
Statics '''Vortex''' is a superior,purchasable element that costs the same amount of diamonds as '''Nebula'''.It doesn't deal much damage,but it has massive range and speed.This element is really recommended for those Users that are snipers.Snipers are those who stay next to safe zones and try to kill players from afar.They commonly shoot the opponents who are currently using '''''ultimates'''''.Much Ultimates when used make the User stay in a location for several seconds,that means that they are free to attacks. It's color palette consists the shades of purple and black,most of its colors are a little bit transparent,so its opponents can hardly see its bullets,high,low and medium-range spells etc. Player rating: Most players who buy this element might be satisfied of its range and speed,but not damage.Those who buy it can make a quick kill from afar and they can easily avoid the others.Due to its spells that shield player,heal the player and body-transformation spells could make the player easily escape in battle and hardly deal any damage. However,this element has some close range spells like body transformation and healing ones. Spells Phantasm (Projectile spell) '''''"The User absorbs all the energy in its air and releases it in a large line of linear explosions."''''' * The User shoots several lines of explosions that do low damage each.If all the explosions and lines hit the same enemy,it will deal massive damage and the opponent will get a short stun,this spell can also be charged,the charged spell will deal great amount of damage and make the explosions bigger.This spells range is so big that the User can stand at the cliff of the map and shoot the lines.The lines will reach the other side. Cosmic Glare (Multi projectile spell) '''''"Shoots a several green orbs that, if it hits a player, causes an unavoidable volley of spikes dealing good damage to the target."''''' * The User shoots several (5) bombs of Dust that deal low damage each,when it hits the opponent,it causes spikes to spawn around the opponent and start hurting him/her.This spell can deal high damage if aimed directly at the target.This spell also has a really big range.Its range is a little bit shorter than Phantasm,but it is still a good sniper spell. Spectral Slumber (body transformation spell) '''''"The user gets an ability to fly and be invisible for several seconds." ''''' * Spectral Slumber is just an upgraded version of '''''Spectral Embodiment.'''''It makes the User completely invisible for several seconds and gets an ability to fly,but not out of the map.However,the User can be attacked and can attack other player in a fight.The opponents who have this spell can easily hurt you.Spiky shield or Essence Religion would help. Lunar Shine (mana giving spell) '''''"The User takes a flight and absorbs the energy from the air and heal his/her mana."''''' * The user jumps in mid air and creates energy inside him/her,he/she starts to heal high amount of damage over time.This spell can be used to heal your party members.It can be used in battles,but i don't recommend it. Orion's belt (ultimate spell) '''''"The User shots three large connected bullets that will deal high damage to the opponent"''''' * The User shots three large connected bullets that will deal high damage to the opponent.This spell acts much like howiling chain (sound) but it has a lot bigger damage and it's a lot faster.It has massive range.Its every bomb is like ablaze judgement but with lower damage and faster speed.This spell will also deal burn damage since the orion's belt is made with stars from space. This is how Howling Chain looks: = =